Drag
by heartpiratesanji
Summary: Zoro loses a bet with Sanji. [Smutty one shot based on an idea gone wrong by me. Don't take it too seriously please, it's more for my own amusement! Heh.] Zosan/Sanzo (It's a mix)


"I am NOT putting that on," Zoro growled.

"Oh yes you will. Do I need to remind you of the bet we made? Are you not a man of your word?" Sanji asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Yes but- GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME!" Zoro screeched as Sanji took a step closer, an evil grin spread across the cook's face. Sanji started giggling maniacally.

"Oh come now, it won't kill you."

"It might," Zoro groaned. "Why this? Why... THAT?" He growled pointing at the offending items. "Couldn't I just go do all the shopping, or do all your chores for a month? I'd even clean the bathroom!" Zoro pleaded, backing himself into a corner.

"Nope. I'm making the most out of this opportunity. Besides..." Sanji's evil grin grew wider, "I think this is a good look for you."

"Can it, cook!" Zoro snapped back. "Fine... No one else has to see, right?"

"Nope, and I won't tell a soul. Just the satisfaction alone is enough for me!" Sanji chirped and threw the garments at Zoro. "Put it on."

Reluctantly, Zoro did as he was told. The outfit was actually somewhat comfortable. It was breathable, allowed for freedom of movement... Maybe it wasn't so bad... But then he saw his reflection in the mirror. He was glad no one else was on the ship, because the shriek he let out would have definitely lost him some respect.

Pink. Frilly. Glittery. Flowery. Fishnets. Heels. Lipstick. Eyeshadow. Mascara. Zoro would have been sure he had died and gone to hell, if he believed in that sort of stuff.

Sanji was full on laughing now, rolling on the floor and crying. "You bastard I never thought I'd get you to do it! You dumbass! You're the ugliest okama I've ever seen! Like a moss ball covered in glitter! I- I- I CAN'T BREATHE!"

With a low growl, Zoro sat in the bed in the room. "You happy now? Can I take this shit off?"

Still laughing to the point of tears, Sanji nodded and Zoro proceeded to strip.

"Why do you have this stuff anyways...?" Zoro asked, starting to realize something that Sanji definitely did not think about in advance. Zoro stared at a now silent Sanji with wide eyes. "These are yours, aren't they? All of this is yours! YOU WEAR THIS STUFF?"

Sanji was mortified. He never thought that the marimo would figure it out. That was his dress from Kambakka Kingdom. He wore it for two years. He was a bit attached to it, whether he'd like to admit it or not. "G-give that back to me right now." He didn't like the look that was growing on Zoro's face. "D-don't. Stop. Just give it back."

"Holy. Shit. YOU'RE AN OKAMA!" Zoro guffawed and burst into laughter. "I knew you were a pervert but damn I didn't know you were a cross-dresser!" Zoro was now rolling on the floor in only the fishnets and panties.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO PUT HOLES IN MY FISHNETS!" Sanji whined.

"Did you just hear yourself?!" Zoro laughed harder. "I'm laughing so hard my scar is starting to hurt!"

"MARIMO!" Sanji launched himself at the swordsman. "TAKE THOSE OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Why don't you make me?" Zoro giggled and looked up at Sanji, who was now straddling him on the floor. "You just want me naked, don't you, pervy eyebrow?" Zoro asked, noticing Sanji's expression of horror.

"What? N-no..." Sanji grumbled under his breath, turning his head so Zoro couldn't see him blush. "I don't want you to mess them up. They're my favorite." Sanji gripped the fishnets and started moving them off of Zoro.

"Mmm," Zoro hummed as he shut his eyes. The cook's hands were soft running down his thighs as he removed the tights. "Your hands feel nice..." He sighed. His eyes flew open. Did he really just say that to the shitty cook?

Sanji paused and turned his head to look at Zoro, who was blushing a deep shade of crimson and trying to look away. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"You definitely said something."

"No."

"Marimo..." Sanji growled.

"The fuck you want, curly?" Zoro growled back.

Sanji let go of the tights and put both of his hands on either side of Zoro's head. He lowered his face within inches of Zoro's so that they could feel each other's hot breath. "What the fuck did you say." It came out as more of a demand than a question.

Zoro could smell cigarettes and lavender on the cook as he leaned in. Zoro let out a groan, he began to feel his body betray him. "Shit..." He mumbled.

"Hmm? WHAT THE-" Sanji felt something nudge his backside and he sat up quickly... Not something, someone. Someone's something. "Oh. My. God." Sanji turned bright red. He looked down at Zoro again.

"..."

"..."

Neither of them moved. Zoro didn't want to move the cook off of him, for various reasons. Sanji couldn't to move because he was in shock. Sanji's mouth was hanging open as he stared down at the swordsman.

"Listen..." Zoro growled, "it's nothing. I just haven't had any fun lately. Don't read into it."

Sanji shut his mouth and his face took on a pondering look. "Fun, huh? Me neither. Let's have fun." Sanji leaned back in towards Zoro's face.

"Oi, what're you-" Zoro felt lips on his. Soft, warm, utterly kissable. He couldn't resist. He greedily returned the kiss that he was being given. The kiss tasted like smoke and spices. Zoro brought his hand up and grabbed a fistful of the blond hair.

Sanji let out a slight moan. It'd been a long time since he had anyone. He felt fingers curl into his hair and pull back a little. He moved his head back to look at Zoro, who was flushed and had a dreamy look on his lipstick-smeared face.

"I'm not enjoying this," Zoro grunted.

"I'm not either," Sanji panted. He felt himself being pulled in for another kiss. This time it was hungrier; wilder. Sanji pulled back and flipped Zoro onto his stomach. He wasn't going to let Zoro have the control here. He did more than just fight okamas those past two years.

Zoro let out a huff and grunt as he was unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach. He tried to turn back over but the cook had him pinned with his powerful legs. There was no escape. He felt the tights being gently taken off the rest of the way, and he heard them fluff to the other side of the room.

Zoro had always had a pretty back. Scar free, bronzed, muscular... Sanji could stare at it all day. He never got to see it up close like this. He started kissing down Zoro's spine, causing the swordsman to shiver.

Zoro tried once again to flip himself over. This time, he threw Sanji off of his back like some sort of wild horse. Sanji hit the side of the bed with a grunt. "Rough, eh?" Sanji growled with a smirk. "I like a challenge."

"You're not topping me that easy," Zoro panted as he threw Sanji to the floor and sat on his hips. The cook looked up at him with such a feral look that it made Zoro's blood boil. Sanji started to struggle under Zoro's weight.

"You're not... topping me... either!" Sanji groaned as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned and flung to the side. Zoro was only in the panties now, and Sanji could see a visible bulge building in them. He used his flexible body to flip Zoro onto his back and straddle him again, taking the panties off. "You're going to stretch these out, they're my favorites too, you inconsiderate marimo."

Sanji's flexibility was sexy as hell. Zoro was completely naked now. He reached for Sanji's belt and unbuckled it and ripped it off in one single fluid motion. He started undoing Sanji's pants. "You don't need those."

Sanji gladly obliged and slid his pants off and tossed them to the side. He also slid his boxers off while he was at it. Now they were both naked, sweating, blood boiling, and about to decide who gets top.

Sanji tried yet again to pin Zoro under his legs, but failing as Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips and held him in place with bruising strength, causing Sanji to let out a groan. Still holding Sanji by the hips, Zoro threw him onto the floor again with a solid thud.

Sanji tried to break free of the hip-grip but Zoro's hands were just too strong. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him in for another searing kiss. Sanji felt the hands move from his hips to his ass. Zoro gave a good, firm knead, which caused Sanji to let out a soft groan.

Sanji grabbed a fistful of green hair and whispered into Zoro's ear, "If you're topping, you better make it good or I won't hesitate to kick your ass and take over. Nnnhhh..." He was cut off with a roll of Zoro's hips against his, rubbing their cocks together.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make it worth your while," Zoro purred into Sanji's ear, which he then began to nibble gently on, earning him a sigh from Sanji. "Shitty ass cook..."

"If you get lipstick I'm my hair-hah!" Sanji gasped as he felt a finger enter him. Zoro began working Sanji gently and added a second, groping around for that magic spot. Zoro curled his fingers and nipped at Sanji's neck.

"Hah, uhh, NGH!" Sanji groaned as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. Zoro looked up to see the cook's reaction, and judging by it, he found what he was looking for. Sanji arched his back and rolled his hips in an attempt to feel that again. Zoro's mouth spread into a cocky grin.

"Hmm, seems I've found your weakness, cook," he spoke in a low and husky voice.

"Nngh, shut up! Stop talki-hahhh," Sanji got cut off by another surge of pleasure as a third finger was added.

"No, you shut up, damn annoying cook," Zoro was starting to lose his cool. He wanted in. He wanted in now. "Fuck it, you're ready enough."

Sanji's eyes widened. "N-now hold on a sec," he quickly stammered, the groaned as the fingers were pulled out, feeling emptiness. "At least be decent and use oil or something!"

Zoro groaned. "Damn you're needy... Fine, you got any?" He impatiently sat back and stared at the cook.

"Uh," Sanji dug in the nightstand drawer closest to his bed and came up with a bottle.

"You're lucky no one's here... And they're all at the hotel," Zoro raised an eyebrow in amusement at the cook's antics. "What's that?"

"Just a little something from my two year... Adventure. It'll work. Trust me."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Zoro grumbled as he was handed a strange looking bottle. He poured some in his hands, and watched Sanji hungrily as the cook laid himself down again on his back, facing Zoro with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Well? Let's get it over with. I don't enjoy sex with plants." Sanji huffed.

Zoro didn't need further invitation. He coated his length with the oil with one hand, and started reworking Sanji with the other. He pulled his fingers out, causing another groan, and lifted Sanji's hips up to better position himself. He could get used to that groaning.

With one strong movement, Zoro thrust forward, causing Sanji to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Zoro just stayed still for a moment, allowing for Sanji to adjust. "You good?" Zoro panted.

"F-fine. Move,' Sanji practically whimpered.

"I'm not an animal. I won't move until you're ready." Zoro was thankful for his incredible self control, although he was starting to break. He could feel Sanji shaking under him.

"I'm not delicate you fucking grass head, now MOVE!" Sanji growled as he rolled his own hips onto Zoro, earning a surprised grunt and smile from the swordsman.

"Have it your way, dartbrow," Zoro purred as he started moving his hips rhythmically, trying to hit that spot he was nudging earlier with his fingers.

A slight moan escaped the cook's mouth, who blushed in pleasure and embarrassment as Zoro found that spot once again. "You... Really suck at this..." Sanji said between thrusts.

"Because you... could do it better?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I know... I can," Sanji groaned, and started reaching behind Zoro.

"Wh-nngh!" Zoro felt fingers enter him from behind, working away at him with ease and practice. The hands of a master chef...

"You're tight, marimo," Sanji purred with a smirk. "You're gonna be mine."

"Damnit cook, hah..." Zoro kept thrusting but was starting to lose his concentration and rhythm. Sanji found his weak spot and kept working at it. Zoro was losing control.

"Someone... Lost his rhythm. Tch." Sanji quickly sat up and pushed Zoro down onto the bed, still facing him, causing Zoro to pull out. "Told you I'd take over, shithead. My turn," he growled as he grabbed the bottle of oil and coated his length, which was throbbing and needy at this point. Zoro neglected it.

"Damn... You've done this a lot before... Haven't you?" Zoro panted with a smirk.

"Shut it. Like you haven't," Sanji mumbled as he started positioning himself to enter Zoro. Sanji glanced down, looking at the vast expanse of tanned muscle beneath him. He could get used to this. With a precise thrust he was in, causing Zoro to let out a deep groan. "You're really tight... Shit..." Sanji felt he wasn't going to last too long.

"Nngh, cook, move," Zoro managed to groan out through clenched teeth. Sanji took that as his queue to start moving, and he grabbed Zoro's left leg and placed the knee over his shoulder so he could get a better angle. He wanted to feel good, but he was a gentleman and always aimed to please his partner, even if it was this shitty ball of moss. He kept aiming his thrusts for where he knew that magical spot to be.

Zoro felt his mind start to go blank with pleasure. He kept feeling Sanji moving with rhythmic and precise thrusts inside him, aiming perfectly for his prostate. He couldn't take much more. It had been a really long time. He started balling his fists in the sheets. "Shit, shit..."

Sanji took notice and grabbed Zoro's cock in his free hand and started stroking it with the same rhythm of his thrusts. Sanji felt himself getting very close, he could feel his muscles begin to coil in his core. "Damnit..."

Zoro let go of the sheets and took a fistful of Sanji's hair, dragging him downwards for an electric kiss as he felt his release, hot and wet all over his abs. Sanji hungrily responded and groaned into the kiss, only seconds later succumbing to his need for climax.

Sanji collapsed on top of Zoro, basking in his euphoria. He glanced to the swordsman who had a dazed look on his face, still covered with glitter and lipstick. Zoro turned his head to look at Sanji, then shut his eye tightly. "What... Did we just do..."

"I think I just fucked a sparkly marimo..." Sanji mumbled into the sheets. He hummed to himself. It wasn't so bad. He looked at Zoro out of the corner of his eye again.

"That dress was actually kind of comfortable..." Zoro mumbled. "It's really yours?"

"Yeah, I wore it for two years while I was training. Uh, it allows for better leg movement, you know?"

"...Okama."

"FUCK YOU!" Sanji started smothering a laughing Zoro with a pillow.

"You already did you dumb shit! Besides, I don't care what you did to train. Training is training and I respect that." Zoro put his arms behind his head.

"Oh... I'm tired." Sanji yawned. He tried to get up but felt a hand grab his wrist.

"So where you goin'? This is your bed." Zoro opened his eye in question at the cook.

"Well I'm not gonna make you move. I was just gonna sleep in Usopp's bed or s-argh!" Sanji grunted as he was pulled back into his bed by a strong yank from Zoro. Sanji felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Stay." Zoro said plainly, and with that, Sanji could hear soft snoring from behind him.

"Well that was fast..." Sanji mumbled. Zoro was awfully warm. Sanji felt himself start to doze off, wondering if this was a one-time deal or what. He'd have to make bets with the marimo more often...


End file.
